Alone Again
by dark princess3
Summary: Juvia and Lucy were ignored for almost three months by their so-called nakama. But after Gray and Natsu reveal how they feel, both girls snapped and left, joing a new guild. Now, five months later, they see each other again. But are they still the same Juvia and Lucy from before? NALU & GRUVIA! CANCELLED SORRY READERS
1. Prologue

**Hey-Lo Minna! How Ya doin? DP here with a second attempt at a story. I hope you guys enjoy cause I've been crying my eyes out since I've read Chapter 416 of the Manga, so this story will get to that part. So anyway, onto the story! Natsu!**

**Natsu: DP3 doesn't own Fairy Tail cause if she did it would suck**

**Me: OI! Shut it flame brain! **

Lucy Heartfillia ran down the sidewalk to her apartment, tears pouring down her pale face. But they were barely noticeable due to the rain, that had came from a certain blue haired mage. As she entered the apartment, the celestial mage collapsed, crying._ What did I do to deserve this pain?_

But she wasn't the only one in pain. A couple blocks away stood a certain rain woman who went by the name Juvia. Her heart had just ripped out of her body and crushed. Tears were pouring out of her blue eyes so hard she could barely see.

Juvia unlocked her apartment at Fairy Hills to see all of her Gray stuff. She threw her umbrella and wripped the sheets with Gray's face of her bed, then all her Gray dolls, the pictures with her and Gray, and then wripped the necklace he had gotten her for Juvia's birthday of her neck. Juvia shoved everything into a box and set it on fire outside. She then went back inside and began crying again.

_What did I do to deserve this pain?_

**A couple hours earlier**

_Juvia and Lucy were chatting as everyone ignored them." Juvia...are you sure your okay? " Lucy asked as she locked eyes with the water mage." Juvia is fine love—Lucy-San " Juvia fake smiled._

_ She had stopped referring to the blonde as 'Love Rival' for two months already, the time since the guild ignored them. Lucy continued to talk to Juvia until Natsu and the rest of his team came over._

_" Hey Lucy! We got SOMETHIN' to tell Ya' " Natsu said. Lucy smiled, this was the first time that he had even looked at her these pasts months." Yeah Natsu? " She asked." We decided to kick you off Team Natsu, since all you pretty much do is run and dress like some slut, I bet your boobs aren't even real, but anyway, your weak, and Team Natsu doesn't need weak people " Natsu explained. _

_Lucy was now on the verge of tears. But she didn't let it show, instead she faced Natsu with a fake smile._

_" Hai! I get it Natsu " _

_Juvia stared at her. But stopped and turned around as Gray tapped her shoulder._

_" Gray-Sama! " she gasped. But Gray just scowled and crossed his arms. Natsu smiled and slapped his back. _

_" Look Juvia, from now on I'm gonna start sayin' no to things, or people that I don't like, and I don't like _**you **_so just grow up! Your a freakin Rain Woman who brings sadness everywhere! You think everyone likes you but they dont! Your a stalker with a stupid imagination that me and you could be together, but listen here you Phantom Bitch, . ! " Gray snapped_

_Juvia stood up. A tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her porcelain cheek. Lucy looked like she was about to murder the ice mage. She grabbed Gray's collar and punched him and Juvia ran out." Some Nakama you are! " Lucy growled and stormed out. _

Lucy got up from her corner grabbed a paper and pen and scribbled down a note. The blonde grabbed a light green bag and packed some Jewel, clothes, a small knife, and attached sleeping bag to it. Then the blonde grabbed her keys and walked out." Juvia! Juvia! " Lucy yelled. Lucy walked through Magnolia square on the watch her best friend. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

" Juvia! " She gasped and hugged her friend." Lucy-Chan " Juvia breathed out. Lucy looked at Juvia who had a blue backpack on her shoulders." Y-You were going to leave to? " The blonde mage gasped.

" Juvia was "

Lucy smiled, for real, and grabbed the bluenettes hand." Then...let's leave together! " she smiled. The bluenette smiled." Juvia would like that ".

Both girls took the train farthest away from Fairy Tail to begin their journey. A journey that would lead them to their true destinies.

**Well! I guess that's it for this chapter Minna! But don't worry, there's more on the way. Reviews are welcome~DP**


	2. Chapter 1

**first of all OMFG! One Chappy and five reviews?! OMG I really thought no one was gonna like this story and i would have to delete it but PEOPLE LIKE IT! Yayie! Well Peace out! NATSU!**

**Natsu: DP3 Does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Me: Don't be that loud!**

**Natsu: well maybe if you wouldn't scream at me all the time then I wouldn't have to answer back! **

**Me: DONT MAKE ME GET LUCY!**

Chaper One:

Lucy and Juvia had been walking for two hours now and Lucy was exhausted." Juuuu, can we please take a break " Lucy begged." No! Juvia will keep going! " Juvia smiled.

" But it's so ho~t " Lucy groaned. Juvia eyed her friend." Juvia doesn't feel a thing Lucy-San, are you sure your not sick? " The Bluenette askes.

" Your made of water! Of course your not hot! " Lucy groaned. " Juvia is to hot! Boys will fawn over her body soon! " Juvia gushed. Lucy facepalmed. " Why are my friends all idiots? " the blonde huffed. Juvia laughed as she took her friends hand and led her to a town.

" FOOD! WATER! YES! " The celestial mage cheered. Everyone stared at her." Oh, um, sorry! " Juvia nervously laughed as she took Lucy to another area." Okay here! " Lucy smiled as she tossed Juvia an apple. Juvia took a bite out of the apple as Lucy counted her jewel.

" We have enough to get us into a hotel room for a week, the rest is for food and everything " Lucy sighed, until she got an idea." Hey Juvia! Isn't this town the one Lamia Scale's in? " The blonde grinned evily. Juvia jumped.

" N-No Lucy-San, L-L-Lamia S-Cale isn't h-here " Juvia stuttered." Yeah it is, come on Ju, please! Please do it..._Juvia-Chan " _The Blonde begged. Juvia blushed at the name. " Okay! Okay, Juvia will do it if you promise never to call Juvia..._that name,_ ever again" The Blunette sighed. Lucy smiled and threw her arms around the water mage.

" YAY! Now come on, _Lyon-Sama _is waiting! " Lucy giggled. Juvia shuddered at the name." Dear Mavis, does Juvia have to? " The water Mage huffed. Lucy nodded and dragged her to the doors of Lamia Scale. Since it was REALLY early the only people who were there was Lyon and Sherry. But the thing was, Lyon was half naked and Sherry just sat there." Why are Ice Wizards always naked? " Lucy whispered. Juvia shrugged.

" Oh hey Lucy! Hey Juvia! " Sherry said, walking past them, but then came running back." JUVIA!? LUCY!? NANI!? " She yelled. Lyon rushed over to both girls and grabbed Juvia's hand. " I knew this day would come, you finally left that child Gray and came to me, Juvia-Chan! " Lyon gushed. Juvia stared at the ground at the mention of a certain Ice-Mage's name." Lyon, Sherry, could you come here for a sec, Juvia-San, I'll be right back " Lucy assured. Juvia nodded and headed to the bathroom.

" What's wrong with Juvia-Chan? Did someone hurt her?! I'll kill them! " Lyon growled. Lucy shook her head. " Someone actually did hurt her, it was Gray, that's why we're here " Lucy explained. The blonde explained everything that had happened. From the beginning of the ignoring to the harsh words spoken by Nastu and Gray.

By the time she was done, All three girls had to hold Lyon back from killing Gray Fullbuster." Juvia is okay now Lyon-Sama, No more Gray-Sa—Gray in her life " Juvia assured. Lyon still looked unconvinced but after awhile he let it go." So? Are you guys gonna join? " Sherry asked. Lucy and Juvia stared at eachother. They opened their mouths to say.

" Okay "

**Okay so I know there are stories out there that Lucy and Juvia leave but this one isn't like it because Lucy doesn't have a new power and Juvia doesn't change her attitude and they DO NOT JOIN SABER TOOTH. So one question who do I ship the girls with? **

**Lucy: Nale Sticy LouLu LaLu**

**Juvia: Gruvia, Rouge x Juvia, Lyon X Juvia**

**Help? **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Giving into Love?

**Hey Minna! Wassup?! Okay here are the poll results for the girls.**

**Gruvia: 5**

**NaLu: 6**

**Lyon x Juvia: 4**

**Rouge x Juvia: 2 **

**Sticy: 3**

**LaLu: 1**

**LoLu: 0**

**And to RagingSavi, yeah what you said could make sense, I'll think about it, I want this story to be good as possible.**

**PS: Sting is a little OOC in this chapter **

**JUVIA: Dark Princess doesn't own fairy tail, Juvia owns fairy tail**

**Me: WERE DID U COME FROM!?**

Lucy was currently staring at her blue haired friend who was laying besides a certain white haired ice-mage. The blonde had a pair of shorts on with a long sleeved pink shirt and a brown fur shoulder bag.

Where was she going you ask? Well it happened like this.

_Lucy was running down the streets, tears coming down her eyes. __**No one can fix my broken heart,**__ she thought. She wiped her tears and began running again, until she crashed into a person. " Gomensai! ...oh, hi, Sting? " Lucy chuckled nervously." Heh, hey...um Lucy right? " Sting asked. Lucy nodded." So aren't you part of Fairy Tail? " Sting asked again. The Blonde looked down at her feet._

_" There...there was an incident and me and Juvia left, we joined Lamia Scale " Lucy said, smiling at the last part." Well, Since your no longer part of that guild, well ummm, would Ya wanna hang out tomorrow? " Sting blushed. Lucy grinned, " YES! I mean, yeah...sure " she nodded._

_" Kay, well, umm, I'll see you there! " Sting grinned and walked off. Lucy smiled, maybe there was a way to fix her heart. _

" Bye Ju! Have fun with Lyon! " Lucy teased. Juvia blushed and scooted away." Have fun With Sting! " Juvia teased back. Lucy laughed and walked out of the apartment. Back inside, Juvia scooted back over to Lyon and her put an arm around her. Lucy giggled at her friends and fully closed the door. She started to walk right to the town center and waved at the blonde dragon slayer named Sting." Hey Lulu! Can I ummm call you that? " Sting asked. Lucy nodded.

" Well then, ready for our date? " Sting asked, and held out his blonde mage nodded and glad fully took it." So where to? " She asked. " There's this small restaurant a couple blocks, thought you might like it " the blonde dragon slayer answered. Lucy smiled when they reached the place and ran in through the door.

" Didn't think you were _that_ hungry " Sting joked." Oh hush, little bee " Lucy smiled. Sting frowned at the use of that nickname." Reservations for...Eucliffe " The 'Little Bee' chuckled nervously.

" Aww you made reservations! "

" Shut It...Blondie "

" Little Bee "

" Blondie! "

" Little Bee! "

" Ahem, sir, miss, your table awaits " the waiter said. Both blondes turned around and plastered smiles on their faces.

" Oh yeah...hehe, sorry "

**With Lyon And Juvia**

" You think Lucy-San thinks we're dating? " Juvia asked." What's the problem with that? We both like eachother " Lyon shrugged. Juvia rubbed her arms." Lyon-Sama, Juvia really does like you, but she can't get over you-know-who " Juvia sighed. Lyon stood up and walked to wear Juvia was standing and grabbed her hands.

" Juvia Lockser, I promise you I won't hurt you like that bastard did, I swear to the freggin' lord I won't, Juvia-Chan...I-I love you " The white haired Mage said.

Juvia was blushing heavily and threw her arms around Lyon. She began to cry." Juvia...Juvia loves Lyon-Sama to! " She sobbed. Lyon held her tightly. The bluenette wiped her tears and smiled. Wiped a couple of her face with his thumb. He leaned in and then...

**With Lucy and Sting**

" Wow Sting! That...was pretty fun! " Lucy grinned. Sting smiled as both blonde wizards walked home. Well to Lucy's. When they reached it Lucy took Sting's hand and led him to their porch swing." So! Your pretty cool for a dragon slayer " Lucy smiled as she rocked back and fourth." Hey! What's that mean!? " Sting pouted. Lucy giggled and looked down.

" Blondie, why'd you and Juvia leave Fairy Tail? " Sting asked, breaking the silence. Lucy locked eyes with him and explained.

" They'd been ignoring us for the past two months and then they all lost it and started saying we were worthless and everything, Juvia was alright with everyone saying things about her until Gray broke her, then Natsu came to me and spat how weak I was and I wasn't able to be normal like everyone and we left, it took us two weeks to find Lamia Scale, then another two weeks to open up to everyone, we were really hurt ".

Sting looked at her and leaned in...

**Collide**

Lyon and Sting both leaned into kiss their girls, all four of their lips touched. It was peaceful. Juvia and Lucy were finally feeling safe. " Wow " both girls said as they pulled away from Lyon and Sting. This was just the begging of a relationship.

**Okay Polls are still open and I will be adding Fairy Tail in the next chapter and there will be a fight! Keep voting. But this is just what's gonna happened if Lyon and Juvia n Lucy and Sting end up together. BUT MY FRIENDS THIS IS THE BEGINNING! MWAH! DP OUT MINNA!**

**Reviews is welcomed **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Natsu!? Gray!? FAIRY TAIL!?

**Hey Minna-Sans! DP here wit another Chappy of Alone Again! And I seriously had a hard time writing this that I had to watch Fairy Tail openings to get inspiration! Don't judge me TT. Anyways hope you like it. **

**Poll:**

**Gruvia: 8**

**NaLu: 8**

**Sticy: 4**

**Lyon x Juvia: 5**

**LaLu: 1**

**LouLu: 0**

**Okay this is the last chapter for the polls so get them reviews in! Peace out! SOMEONE SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Rouge: KAY, I will! **

**Me: ROUGE!? WTF!? When did u get here!? **

**Rouge: Juvia invited me :3**

**Me: I really gotta lower your paychecks! Just say the disclaimer**

**Rouge: DP doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**_5 Months Later..._**

" Hello and Welcome all to this years Grand Magic Games! " Chaptai announced. " The Guilds competing will be...Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorcerie(is that how you spell it!?), Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Twilight Oger, and one of Fiore's newest Guilds...Winter Wolf(Oc Guild) " Les (OC) announced. All guild members that were competing stepped out. Juvia stood behind Lyon and Lucy just stood in front.

Even though both girls have gotten stronger and changed a bit they were still the same. What really changed was their clothing style, Juvia wore a light blue skater skirt, brown combat boots, and a white shirt that was ripped on the back, her hair was also in a braid and it was brown due to Lucy making sure that no one would notice them , Lucy wore tight red shorts, a tank top that said ' I'm Sexy And I Know It', black high tops, and a leather jacket, her hair was in two black ponytails also

" Fairy Tail's team A is...Erza Scarlet! Wendy Marvel, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster! There team B is Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, and Cana Alberona! Saber Tooth's team is Minevera! Our favorite twin dragon slayers, Yukino, and Rufus, Lamia Scale's team is, Lyon Bastia, Sherry and Chelia Blendy, And two new members?...Mizu Locke and Lula Heart" Chaptai paused at their names.

All eyes were on both girls. Juvia's or Mizu's grip tightened around Lyon as the guild's." So what!? Keep going! " Lucy or Lula yelled." Blue Pegasus and Twilight Orger's team hasn't changed so get ready for the first round, BATTLES ALL AROUND! Our competors will be announced in twenty minuets so suit up! " Chaptai said.

Fairy Tail walked straight towards Lamia Scale's team. Sting came running over and stood in front of Lula protectively. " What do you Fairies want? " Sting growled." This ain't concerning you Saber, now screw off " Natsu hissed. " It is concerning me when your looking at my girl that way " Sting snapped." And you Gray, you dare to show your face here after what you did to Juvia, you know no one has seen em' in 5 months " Lyon spat.

Mizu stared at Lyon, she had never seen the ice mage that angry, or with that look on his face for that matter. It was scaring her." Juvia! Lushee! " Happy sobbed. Lula looked to the other side and scoffed." Well you both look like powerful opponents, I hope to see you fight in the games.

Mizu smiled, " Woudn't miss it for the world ".

And with that both teams walked away, both knowing that this wasn't the last time they'd see eachother

" Welcome to Battles All Around! Our first battle is a tag team battle so the opponents for the first round are...Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Levy McGarden ", the crowd went wild with cheer. "...and Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy and one of their newest members, Mizu Locke ", the crowed cheered again.

Natsu aimed at Juvia and Levy went toward Chelia.

" Fire Dragon Roar! "

" Water Block! "

" Sky God's Dance! "

" Solid Script...Bullet! "

All four attacked the other team.

Natsu landed on his feet and smirked. " Last person I saw use that magic was Juvia Lockser, strong Mage but I'm better " He laughed.

Mizu growled and lifted up her head.

" Water Nebula! " she yelled out.

Being to angry to worry about her partner Mizu didn't notice when Levy sent a full blown Attack on her. Chelia and Levy were sent flying back from each other's attacks." CHELIA! " Mizu screamed. The girl had gashes and bruises all over her body. Mizu clenched her fists as her rage took over.

" WATER DRAGON FIST! " She yelled out, her Attack hitting Natsu hard. But with Juvia just learning how to control her magic, Natsu was able to dodge and hit her with a Fire Fist. Mizu was sent flying back into a wall and she wasn't getting back up.

" JUVIA! " Lula screamed, she jumped off the balcony and ran to her friend who wasn't waking up." Ju Ju! Please Juvia wake up! " Lula sobbed. She faced Natsu and yelled, " BASTARD! ".

" Yo I'm sorry, we gotta dragon slayer who can fix up your friend-"

" STAR DESTROYER FIST " she yelled.

Lucy's hair had turned blonde again and Juvia's blue. Everyone gasped.

" Lamia Scale's members have just turned out to be Lucy and Juvia of Fairy Tail, oh my god! " Chaptai yelled.

" Lucy " Natsu gasped

" Juvia " Gray gasped.

Lyon cradled Juvia in his arms as Lucy kept punching Natsu.

" Lucy-San! She's not breathing! " Lyon yelled out heavily. Lucy stopped punching Natsu and ran over to Lyon. Juvia was breathing, but super low.

" C'mon Juvia, stay with us " Lucy begged as the two rushed to the infirmary.

Gray, Natsu, and the rest of Fairy Tail stood outside Juvia's room since she was in a severe condition. Lyon was on the verge of tears and kept repeating, " Don't go ", over and over again.

Lucy was pacing and running her hands threw her hair and glaring at Natsu every five minuets.

" Lyon calm down " Sherry mumbled.

" I can't calm down Sherry! My girlfriend could **_die_** and it's all this idiots fault! And if she doesn't make it, I'll kill you flame fucker! " Lyon growled at Natsu. Jura and Lucy held him back.

" Are any of you family of Juvia Lockser? " A doctor asked. Lucy raised her hand.

" Is Juvia okay?! " she snapped.

" Her condition is currently stable but there's something you need to know about the magic she used during the battle " She said. The docter led Lucy into Juvia's room where Makarov and...Mavis!?(wait for it...) were there. " Lucy we have to talk " Makarov said.

" Sit down Lucy-San " Mavis sighed.

" This will suprise you as much as it did to us but you have to promise to keep calm okay? " The short man said. Lucy nodded as Mavis began to talk. " The Magic that Juvia used was Water Dragon Slayer Unlocked magic, Juvia wasn't trained by a dragon so she didn't learn it that way, Water Dragon Slayer Unlocked magic is rare, it's a Dragon Slayer magic that surpasses all other Slayer Magic, and the Magic that you used, Star Slayer is rare to...it comes from your mother " The ex-master explained.

Lucy gasped.

" Y-You m-mean my mom had magic? " she gasped.

" Yes, Star Slayer magic is a rare that allows the wielder to control the balance between night and day, and use the energy from actual stars and use it to against your opponent " Makarov took over.

" Wow, are we really _that_ strong? " Lucy gasped. Both Masters nodded.

Then something happened. Juvia's eyes fluttered open. But they were darker than they were before. They were sort of an ocean blue now.

Lucy threw her arms around her best friend and both girls began to cry.

" It'll be okay Ju "

" No it won't...it won't "

**This chapter almost had me crying but it's good I guess. So I finally got all the results in and here they are.**

**First it will start out at Sticy and Lyvia, then it will end with our normal ships, NaLu and GruVia. So yeah. **

**Reviews help Ya know**


	5. Chapter 4: Healing

Chapter 4

**So I just read the most intense Gruvia story on wattpad that made me cry and then being stupid I read a ElfEver story on Wattpad and ending up throwing my iPad across the room and crying(but it didn't break!) so now I have to write an emotional chapter. And for some reason I just enjoy staying up at 4 AM to write new chapters. But warning! Do not read Water and Ice and The Fairy and The Elf on wattpad. They will shatter your feels SO bad! TT**

**Lucy: Oh jeez there just stories, calm down and go to sleep_D_**

**Me: BUT EVERYONE DIED TT**

**Lucy: DP doesn't own Fairy Tail, and now I have to put up with her**

**Me: WAHHHHH**

After Lucy let got of Juvia one of her eyes turned light blue again, " Juvia can only see out of one eye, Lucy-San ". " I'll kill Dragneel, I'll kill him! " Lucy growled. Juvia flinched at her friends harsh words." J-Juvia wants to see L-Lyon-Sama " the Blunette stuttered. Lucy sighed and stepped outside, she pointed at Lyon and then back at the door. He nodded and went in. Natsu stood in a corner, in fear of what Lucy was gonna to him.

" I'm not gonna hurt youso don't worry..._yet " _Lucy snapped. Natsu quivered in fear. "...Is Juvia okay? " Gray asked. Lucy clenched her fists as she faced Gray, holding back the urge to rip his head off. " She's blind from one eye...she gots burn marks all over her body and lost an amount of blood so how do you think she is!? " The blond yelled.

" It's your fault that Juvia's like this, you didn't have to say that to her! You saw everything she did to impress you but didn't give a damn! You know she tried to...t-to kill herself once! But none of you cared when I came in the guild screaming my head off, only person who could help her was Wendy, but didn't care so it took me an hour to get Chelia...she-she almost died! And now I'm gonna make you pay" The Celestial mage screamed. Her fists started to glow and she got Gray so hard I think she broke a face bone.

Sherry got in front of the angry mage, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. " Lucy stop! I wanna kill him—_them_ as much as you do but now is not the time! One of our best friends is in a critical condition and she may not live long! And Juvia would want to be the one to have this fight, she wouldn't want you to get involved " Sherry snapped. Lucy snapped out of her rage and walked away. " Is she going to be alright? " Erza asked as she stared at the blonde mage stomping away. " I don't know, she's been bad, but this is the most rage I've seen out of her since Juvia started dating Lyon " Sherry answered.

Sting then went after Lucy (**O-O WHEN DID HE GET HERE!?),** finding her almost took an hour until he saw her bawling her eyes out. Sting helped her up as she cried onto his shoulder. " I-I couldn't protect her, I-I R-really a-m weak " the celestial mage sobbed." No your not Lucy, Blondie your the strongest girl I know, and you would do anything to keep your friends safe, Luce I ain't no anyone else who's that determined about putting everyone else first, So Don't ever say your weak again, okay? " The Dragon Slayer said.

Lucy nodded and wiped her tears, standing back up and walking back into the infirmary. Gray and Erza were still there, everyone else had left." Hey, I think Lyon fell asleep " Gray said. Lucy sighed and went back into Juvia's room. Finding Lyon sleeping right next to her. The Blonde mage smiled at the scene. She pulled out a pen and found a napkin, then scribbled down a note.

_Me and Sting left, c u 2Morro, I'll have Chelia in here don't worry. Also AWWWW-L _

Sting stood outside waiting for his girl. " Kay, Little Bee, I'm ready " Lucy smiled before walking into Sting's arms." Get ready for tomorrow, it's gonna be a whole 'nother story " He joked.

" Welcome To the second day of the Grand Magic Games! " Chaptai announced. Everyone roared in cheer. Lucy, Jura, Lyon, and Sherry stood watching, ready for their names to be called. " This is the last portion of Battles All Around! So these are the to teams for this evening, In SaberTooth we have our twin Dragon Slayers! And then...in Fairy Tail we have our own Dragon Slayers! Welcome Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox! " Chaptai announced.

" C'mon Sting! " Lucy cheered.

Back in the infirmary, our Water Mage sat up watching the match." Gajeel-Kun" she sobbed, covering her mouth. Tears came down her face. She carefully got up and pulled the wires off her and looked for some clothes that weren't bloody or torn. The Bluenette found some of Lucy's clothes to change into but looked at them worriedly. Lucy had left a _very_ short pair of black shorts and a blue tube top with a brown leather jacket. Juvia decided it would have to do and changed. Before she left, Juvia grabbed the eyepatch...Gray left. Her hands shook as she unlaced the knot and tied it. Luckily her bangs covered it.

" Next time, Juvia will not loose, she will win, Juvia is not weak "

Gray and Natsu stood at Fairy Tail's balcony and watched how Juvia ran into Lyon's arms and Lucy cheered widley at Sting. " They took our girls " Natsu mumbled." Man we were idiots " Gray sighed." Luce won't even look at me , I'm so stupid " The Fire Dragon slayer growled. " It's the same thing with Juvia " The ice wizard said.

" Are we gonna get them back? " Natsu asked. " We are and I have to perfect way to do it " Gray smirked.

_Don't worry Lucy, I'll have you back soon._

_Juvia, I'll have you back, your Gray-Sama won't give up _

**Sorry it was so short, it's like 4 AM and I really feel like watching Vines. Yeah I do stay up until 4 AM and write chapters, and does anyone go to sleep thinking about Fanfiction ideas or am I the only one? **

** Reviews is welcomed**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yo and Good Morning (Night,Afternoon) to you people since I am currently typing this at 6:01 AM instead of sleeping. But...Ain't Nobody Got Time For Dat! So trying to make this chapter really long and sorry if they are a few mistakes, my eyes keep closing. stupid eyes! ...Can one of you guys come do the disclaimer? **

**Gray: I guess I can do it **

**Juvia: YAY! Gray-Sama! **

**Me: Oh Lowdy...-_-**

**Gray: DP doesn't own Fairy Tail...JUVIA I CANT BREATHE! **

**Juvia: Love you Gray-Sama**

**Me: And I ship you guys...^_^**

Lucy stared up at Porlyusica who was currently fixing Juvia's eye, (A/N thanks to FlyingDoll4) " I say that you don't mess with it for a couple of days, unless you want it to fall out " That human hating Bit—I mean woman snapped. The Celestial Mage rolled her eyes as she messed with her braid and glanced over at Juvia every now and then to make sure that Hag wasn't putting no evil witch curse on her." Done, Now get out of here! I don't like humans! " The Hag yelled. The Blonde and Blunette started running for their lives as she spoke." Stupid Hag, so how're you feeling? " Lucy asked. Juvia shrugged, " Juvia guesses she's okay, but that lady wasn't helping, how did she even become a healer?."

Lucy chuckled a bit at her friend's joke." Don't worry, that witch's been like that since before Makarov was born! " The Blonde smiles. Both girls bursts out laughing.

" So Juvia heard someone's going on a date with Sting today "

" I also heard someone's going on a date with Lyon today to celebrate their seven month anniversary, but you couldn't possibly know what's that's about could you Ju? " Lucy smirked.

Juvia's face had brought Erza's hair to shame at that moment." Juvia is going on a date with Lyon-Sama but she has no idea what to wear! ."

Lucy smiled and hugged her friend." Don't worry! I'll help you find something, but the matches are gonna start and our teams are gonna be pretty pissed we're not their " The blonde yelled.

Both Girls took off running into the Game Entrance(Or whatever you call it).

" Welcome to today's round! Of the Third Day of The Grand Magic Games! " Chaptai announced.

" This years competition will be the same as Last Years..."

Lucy and Juvia froze at this.

_Please don't say it_

_Please don't say it_

_Please DONT SAY IT!_

But then he said it.

" The Naval Battle! "

Chaptai being a fucking bastard showed clips from Last Years one, when Lucy got beat by Minerva." Juvia, can you compete? " Chelia asked softly. Juvia looked at Lucy." Go, it's okay, just...bring Minerva to her knees " The Blonde smiled wickedly. Juvia nodded and changed into a white and blue bikini, which made pretty much all the boys go wild as she was the only one wearing one.

The other girls were, Milliana of Mermaid Heel, Mirajane of Fairy Tail, Minevra of Saber Tooth, and Jenny of Blue Pegasus.

" Juvia is the water, she will not loose again " the Bluenette repeated as she stepped in.

_Take down Milliana first; she's a cat_

_" _Water NEBULA_! "_

Milliana was sent flying out_. _

_" _And their goes Milliana of Mermaid Heel with three points "

All eyes were on Juvia but she quickly used her water body and disappeared.

_Okay, Now Jenny _

Since Jenny really wasn't putting up much of a fight all Juvia had to do was pick her up and throw her out.

" Jenny from Blue Pegasus gets five points! "

Minerva was still fighting Mirajane in her Satan Soul form.

_" Water...Slicer! " _

Both girls turned around to see Juvia's Attack hit them. Mirajane tried to block but the Juvia unleashed a water Nebula, and one of her new attacks, Scorching Rain, which ended up throwing the Take Over Mage out of the circle!

" Mirajane of Fairy Tail leaves with seven points! "

Minerva was glaring at Juvia.

" So your Lamia Scale's water Mage? The one who's dating that Ice Wizard? " She smirked.

" Juvia doesn't have to answer to the likes of you " Juvia growled.

" And isn't your celestial Mage dating my Sting Eucliffe? " Minerva smirked again, ignoring Juvia's comment.

" Lucy-San is " The Bluenette sighed.

Then Juvia attacked, but Minerva doged and sent a kick to her back.

**_Outside..._**

" JUVIA! " Lucy screamed.

She desperately tried to go and run in their but she was held back." Lucy let her do this! " Lyon yelled." Can't you see!? She can't beat Minerva! " Lucy yelled back." Yes she can! You have to let her do this! " Chelia yelled. Jura held onto her which made her struggles pointless since well...Jura was a big guy.

**_Back in The Big Water Circle..._**

Juvia was being taken down by Minevra just by being punched and kicked. One of her kicks sent the Blunette's body halfway out the circle. Minerva stuck half of her body out also and chocked the water Mage.

" Any lasts words, water Mage? " Minerva chuckled darkly.

Juvia nodded weakly.

" Water...Dragon...**_ROAR_** "

Minerva eye's widened and was sent flying out, hitting the ground and rolling. Juvia the dropped to the bottom of the circle and jumped out while regaining most of her strength.

The crowd was going wild.

Lucy, Lyon, and Chelia had jumped down and came rushing to her aid. Chelia was currently healing her and Lucy was smiling threw her tears.

" I knew you could do it Ju! ."

Lyon held her hand tightly as Juvia struggled to smile. The white haired guy had to carry her on his back into the stands." You...you beat Minerva...thank you " Lucy smiled as she sobbed and hugged Juvia." No problem Lucy-San " Juvia smiled as she cried also.

" And now for our battle portion, please welcome..."

" Natsu Dragneel VS Lucy Heartfillia!"

" NANI?! "

Natsu and Lucy both stepped up, Natsu with a shocked expression and Lucy with one that looked murderous." And...GO! "

Natsu fired with a Roar.

Lucy blocked it with a Star Shield.

" Why are you doing this Lucy? " Natsu asked.

" Because you dere deserve this so much, you and that Ice Bastard Gray! " Lucy yelled, pulling out Virgo and Leo's key.

" Open! Gate of The Maid! Virgo! Open Gate of the lion! Leo! "

" Punishment time Lucy-Hime? " Virgo asked.

Lucy sweat dropped and shook her head. " Bury Dragneel Alive " The blonde smirked.

" And Me Princess? " Leo asked." Be a distraction please Leo, I need to recharge my magic " Lucy instructed. Leo smirked, he know what Lucy was up to.

Virgo was digging holes to keep Natsu from coming up and Leo kept punching him so he wouldn't budge.

" Leo! Virgo! Return! " Lucy said. Both Spirits nodded and then faded away back into the Spirit world. Lucy pulled out her wip and started throwing Natsu around.

" Star Slayer Fists! "

The blonde's fists had started glowing until it was fully ready and she attacked Natsu, breaking his nose.

" Fire Dragon Iron Fist! " Natsu yelled, finally getting back on his feet. Lucy easily blocked it with another Star Sheild.

" Star Slayer sword technique! "

Multiple Glowing sword came at Natsu and hit. Taking him down once and for all.

Fairy Tail's team came running down looking horrified at their friend, and old friend. Wendy was healing Natsu as fast as she could while Erza was glaring at Lucy." How could you do this!? He's your Nakama! " The red head yelled.

Lucy shook her head. " If he was my Nakama then he wouldn't have said those words, he wouldn't have ignored me when I needed his help, or when I just tried to talk to him, if any of your were my Nakama then you wouldn't have ignored us, because that's not what Nakama do ."

" What are you talking about!? We never ignored you! " Natsu yelled." You don't remeber? Come on Natsu, Weak, Slut, horrible? " Lucy snapped. Natsu's face dropped.

" Luce, I– I didn't know "

" Well you know now, words can hurt Natsu "

**And CUT! Well this took me three hours and almost twenty bucks at Starbucks but I DID IT! I also had to go back and read/watch the GMG arc to make sure I was doing this right but I did it! Yeah I did update really fast cause this idea was taking over really fast! So I guess it's Natsu VS Lucy now! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna loose? And is Gray ever gonna get back Juvia? Why am I asking all these questions. But I do promise you more Lyvia in the next chapter. Also some Sticy and small hints of NaLu. Really small but it's getting there. Well DP OUT **

**Reviews is welcomed. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Ohayo Minna, AN UPDATE THIS LATE IS ALMOST UNHEARD OF! so some reviews are cause of my last note on the last chapter, thats just cause I went back in and added the NALU fight. Don't get confused plz. soooo...*pushes Natsu* say the disclaimer! **

**Natsu: Oi! don't be pushing me around like that! DP doesn't own Fairy Tail, cause if she did, it would suck**

**Me: Im not in the mood for this -_-**

_Flash Back_

_Everything was "Normal" in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu was challenging people to fights, Gray was stripping, Cana was drinking, Mira was serving, Elfman was yelling MAN, and Evergreen was whacking him with her fan. See? it's normal. Until the...DUN DUN DUUUNNN...Magic Council(who ruined JERZA) walked in._

_" What is it now? Did Natsu destroy another village again? " Gramps asked. One of them shook their head." We're looking for these two girls, Lahar, show them.'' Lahar pulled out a folded picture to reveal Lucy and Juvia." Why're ya' lookin' for Luce? " Natsu growled." And Juvia? " Gray put in." These two girls contain very rare magic, magic created by the dark wizard Zeref, we need them for questioning " Lahar answered." Well your not takin' them! and Rain Woman and Bunny Girl don't got any rare Zeref magic, Bunny Girl's a celestial wizard and Rain Woman's a water mage " Gajeel yelled. _

" _We understand that you don't want to let go of them but...their magic could get out of control...if they were to harm someone then Boss would have 'em killed " Doranbolt sighed." WE STILL AIN'T GIVING THEM TO YA'! " Natsu yelled, jumping on the table_

_." Natsu, now is not the time, but I do agree with you, how do we keep their magic in control? " Gramps asked." If they feel no stromg emotions then the magic cannot be activated, try ignoring them " Lahar growled, looking at Natsu. " Ignore Them!? Gramps you can't actually be serious, Their our N-N-Nakama " Gray stuttered. " It's for the best my children, by tomorrow we should all be ignoring them, It's to keep them safe " The Old man sighed. _

_" That's all we need " Lahar said, taking his men and leaving._

_Soon everyone in the guild started leaving, except for a certain Ice Mage and Dragon Slayer. _

_" Luce, I'm sorry " Natsu sighed. Gray pounded his fists on the table, " Juvia I'm sorry, I'll never really get to tell you how I feel ." _

_Natsu flipped the table over and Gray shoved him out, leaving the folded picture to float away._

_Gajeel looked at Gray and nodded, Gray nodded back. " Stripper, let her down easily, she's already really hurt " The Dragon Slayer sighed. Levy stared at Natsu as to say, HURRY UP I CANT TAKE IT! Natsu and Gray then both walked over and did what they had to do. _

_From his office, Master could see Lucy and Juvia running out, " It's for the best brats, it's for the best "_

* * *

><p>Lucy high fived Juvia walking back to the stands." And here are today's points! "<p>

Fairy Tail: 45

Saber Tooth: 39

Lamia Scale: 38

Blue Pegasus: 27

Mermaid Heel: 21

Quarto Puppy: 17

" Lamia Scale looks like they could be taking second place this year! " Les announced.

" We're not gonna be in second, we're gonna be in First " Chelia smirked.

Lucy sent a smile to the girl before heading out and looking for Sting.

...

" Sting? Sting! " Lucy called. The blonde had been searching for the Dragon Slayer for over an hour now and had finally found him, walking.

Lucy was about to surpirse him until she saw a scene so horrifying that it should have made Makarov's hair fall.

Sting was pressed up a brick wall...kissing Lisanna.

" STING! " Lucy screamed.

Sting broke the kiss and gawked at his "Girlfriend". " Sting what's going on? " Lisanna asked. " Lucy...I-I can explain " Sting stuttered. The Celestial Mage shook her head.

" I thought...I thought you were different then him, but no, all you damned boys all the damn same."

" Sting what's going on? " Lisanna asked. " This idiot's been cheating on me with you " Lucy snapped. Lisanna pushed the Dragon Slayer off of her and smacked him." Your a fucking idiot! You know?! ." Lisanna shook her head and ran off. Sting locked eyes with Lucy." Why Sting? " Lucy whispered, tears pouring down her face. Sting didn't answer, so Lucy walked away, knowing that opening her heart was a big mistake, boys are just all the same.

...

Juvia was far more than pissed. Lucy had just told her everything that happened and now the Bluentte was stomping all the way to Sting's hotel room.

" Eucillfe! Open this fucking door! " Juvia yelled as she pounded on the door so hard that she made a hole. Sting opened up the door and was greeted by a fist colliding with his face." What the hell!? " Sting yelled. Juvia stormed inside to see Lisanna wide awake. " You think you can just mess with Lucy and then sleep off with some other bitch?! You are an idiot! " Juvia yelled again, punching Sting for the second time. Then the new Dragon Slayer grabbed the blonde by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

" You listen and listen good cause Juvia isn't going to repeat herself, once the games are over, Lamia Scale will come after you, Your hurt one of our members, and you will PAY! "

Sting shook his head nervously as Juvia threw him down. Juvia then glared at Lisanna, " And you, better watch your back, you wouldn't want to loose you wings would you? ". Lisanna shook her head as Juvia smacked her. **Hard. **So hard there was a hand mark and a forming bruise. Lisanna and Sting were shocked, this was not the Juvia they were expecting. This Juvia was just like the Phantom version of herself, and that version, was horrible.

.

.

.

Lucy was running down the streets to look for Juvia, but now she had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. She stopped running and fell on her knees, crying hardly. Not caring where she was, she just cried.

Cried for Juvia who lost an eye.

Cried for Sting who cheated on her.

Cried for Lyon who still hadn't told Juvia.

Cried for her Mother who died for her.

Cried for Gray who was in pain of seeing Juvia with another man

Cried for Natsu who didn't deserve to be this confused

Cried for herself, being heartbroken

**With Natsu and Happy...**

Natsu and Happy were returning from dinner with Team Natsu who headed back to the hotel. But the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed decided to take a walk through the had walked almost a mile in silence. Yes Natsu Dragneel, not talking. Natsu. Not Talking. Natsu. QUIET?!

" Oi Happy, do you think...Luce would forgive us? " Natsu asked, breaking the silence. Happy shrugged. but then raised an eyebrow.

" Hey Natsu? Do you hear that...it sounds like someone crying? " Happy asked. Natsu's eyes widened in shock, " LUCY! ". The Dragon Slayer yelled out. Natsu then took off running to Lucy, who he found crying. Natsu wrapped Lucy in his arms and let her cry.

"I'ts okay Luce, it's okay " he whispered. Lucy then wiped her tears and looked up at Natsu. She then did one of the the most unexpected things ever.

Lucy. Kissed. Natsu.

**BAM NALU MOMENT AYYYEEE TURN UP So this was the end of Sticy, next chapter is starting to break up LYVia and started up my OTP Gruvia! sorry for the short chapter, mostly wrote this during math and finished it while doing homework. But finished it. So stay tuned for the next chapter. And could some1 tell me when the next manga is coming out!?**

**DP OUT**

**Reviews**** is welcomed.**

comment OTP so we can fangirl/boy together


	8. Chapter 7

**BAM update, happy march everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating much. Just been super busy with stupid stuff again. But anyhow, thanks for all the reviews, and yes, NaLu is now official. I know, I'm awesome. I have no one to do the disclaimer but ya'll already now I dont own Fairy Tail cause I'm not a Japanese man named Hiro Mashima. Here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfillia, yes the blonde celestial mage, was currently lying in bed with the last person she would have been doing this with. Natsu Dragneel. Yes the flame head idiot who broke her heart. But yet managed to fix it. And she was now feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. Love. Natsu loved Lucy, and it was very obvious she loved him to. And it didn't matter what people would say, as long as they were together, she was forever happy. Lucy was finally snapped out of her thoughts when Natsu pulled her closer. He was still half asleep and now mumbling words.<p>

_" Lucy don't go " _

Lucy snuggled closer to him and smiled. Her bear body was now pressed against his chest and Lucy's face was bright red. But she closed her eyes and mumbled something before falling back asleep.

_" Don't worry, I won't " _

And this was only the beginning of their Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

(THIS PART HAS SOME MEANINGS OF FORCED SEXUAL ACTIVITY SO IF YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO READ SKIP TO LINE 10 )

Juvia didn't know how this was happening. All she was doing was drinking with Lyon, and now he was forcefully taking off her clothes and dragging her to the stall wall every time she tried to escape.

" Stop struggling, everything will be fine soon Ju " Lyon chuckled drunkly. He pulled out an item from his pocket that made Juvia's blue eyes widen. Magic Restraining hand cuffs. Why did he have those? Soon Juvia realized he had this all planned out. Why didn't she see it before? It was so obvious.

sure she wore short clothing.

her to a bar.

sure she drank with him.

her drunk enough she would ultimately agree.

All four signs and Juvia still didn't notice. Which was leading to her about to be raped by Lyon.

Now, The white ice mage had managed to take her shirt off and was groping her breasts.

" HELP! HELP JUVIA! STOP IT! " Juvia managed to scream before Lyon smacked her. " Stop yelling or I'll hurt you " he growled. " HELP HELP HELP! " Juvia screamed again. Now, her short's were off, and tears were coming down her porcelain cheeks. _Please, someone, help. _

Gray Fullbuster didn't know why he ended up here, he just did, and thank Mavis he did. Each time even a drop of achohal was offered, he accepted it with not even thinking. Which wasn't pretty hard since mostly everyone kept buying him drinks. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to make his mind go wild, _yet. _

Taking his shirt off, Gray got up from his stool and walked to the bathroom. When he got to the door he heard screaming. And then a smack. Then a scream again. And he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

_Juvia. _

Without thinking, Gray ran in and busted down the stall where Lyon was so close to sexually abusing(didn't want to use the 'R' word again') Juvia. He grabbed Lyon by his hair and threw him to a wall.

" Don't " _punch. _" You " _punch. _" Ever " _punch. _" Touch her " _double punch. " _HER AGAIN! " _triple punch. _Lyon got up and ran once Gray let him go. Ran with a broken face and all. When the raven haired Ice Mage turned around, Juvia was struggling to get her clothes on again. He covered his eyes and blushed.

_Not everyday you get to see the girl you love half naked. But now is _not _the best time. _

When Juvia finished, she threw her arms around Gray and cried.

" Don't go Gray-Sama, Don't leave Juvia ever " she kept mumbling. Gray carried her bridal style out of the bar and back home. Where she was fully asleep.

Gray smiled as he kissed her forehead.

" _I won't ever leave you again "_

.

.

.

Natsu wrapped his arms around his Lucy. _His Lucy, and only his. _The blonde was currently cooking something that made his stomach growl. " Hey Luce, is it done yet? " He asked." No Natsu, for the last time, Lobster is really hard to cook so if you would stop checking to see if it's done every five seconds, I could get it done faster " Lucy sighed. Natsu lead out a huff and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek before going to the living room with Happy.

Lucy felt something vibrate in her pocket, her phone. Normally she wouldn't answer but it had to be important. Because _Juvia was calling her. _And Juvia _never called her. S_he pressed the answer button so hard the phone almost cracked. She could hear Juvia's scared voice as she heard more explosions, running feet, and screams. Lucy instantly turned off the stove and yelled for Natsu.

" Lucy! What is it?! " He screamed. " We have to get to Juvia, _now " _

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy both arrived at Juvia's house to see Lyon and Gray fighting with their all.<p>

" Lucy?! Natsu?! Whatever, go find Juvia! I'll handle this bastard here! " Gray yelled. Lucy took off into the remains of Juvia's house while Natsu stood besides Gray.

" Let's do this shit " he smirked.

Lucy was searching everywhere for her best friend until she found her, hiding in a closet. Lucy took Juvia's harms, which were specked with dry blood, and wrapped them around her neck. " Juvia we have to get you out of here okay? " Lucy whispered. Juvia managed to nod between her shaking. Lucy led her out threw the bacl, hoping that they were fine. But the world was really not on their side right now.

" Come on Juvia-Chan, let's go, now " Lyon growled. " Your not touching a hair on her! " Lucy yelled. " Ice-Make...fist! " The deranged mage (hey that rymes :D) cried out, punching Lucy back. Juvia was now standing their, shaking in fright.

_Attack him. Hurt him. Make him pay. _All those thoughts ran threw the water mage's head as she took Lucy's hand. Lucy had no idea what she was doing until her fist started glowing blue.

_What the hell is she doing!? This could kill us both! _

Lucy then felt her fist glow white. That was impossible, a unison raid could only happen with mages with a close bond. Yeah she and Juvia were close but this felt more powerful then other unison raids.

" WATER AND LIGHT ATTACK COMBINATION: WAVE OF LIGHT! " they both shouted.

Lyon was sent back screaming in pain. When the raid ended Juvia and Lucy collapsed, hearing faint voices yelling their names.

* * *

><p><em>Seven people were gathered around a table, all fully cloaked. <em>

_" The magic in their bodies have awakened sir " a woman's voice spoke from under a cloak. " Indeed sir, what shall we do? " a man's voice asked. All people except one kept asking questions until a buff man cleared his throat._

_" Followers it is time to bring back the full power of sir Zeref, as we all know what happens to those who bear his magic in them, and the Guild Fairy Tail won't be able to stop us this time " _

_All laughed darkly as a crystal orb where it showed Gray and Natsu rushing the girls to an infirmary played. _

_" We will rule this world and it's people, but first, we take down Fairy Tail " _

* * *

><p><strong>OMG WHAT DID I JUST TYPE!? Probably the greatest chapter ever! *Does Happy Dance* Who are the cloak people, what do they want with Lucy and Juvia, why did they pass out, and why am I asking all these questions if I'm writing this!? Anyways, sorry for the slow update, my computer broke so had to send it to repairs. You probs don't wanna hear that but...GRUVIA AND NALU ARE OFFICIAL BABY'S! I have to go finish reading manga now but stay tuned!<strong>

**Reviews help you know**


	9. Note

**Hey Minna. I've gotten a couple of comments and PMs that keep saying the story doesn't make Sense and that its sloppy and after reading it over again I get it so this Story is getting cancelled because I'm going to make another version of it pretty soon so don't worry. **

**Anyways, OMG, WTF IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH GRUVIA!? GRAY IS AN FUCKING AVATAR NOW!? AND WHEN DOES JUVIA GET SICK FROM THE RAIN?! NO OFFENSE BUT ISNT SHE THE F*ING RAIN WOMAN!? SO NATSU AND LUCY BETTER GET GRAYS RETARDED ASS BACK TO HER AND GET ERZA TO MAKE HIM KISS HER, THEN ERZA WILL MAKE A NALU KISS AND BAM! MEGA HAPPY ENDING TO THAT MANGA CHAPTER. **

**Anyway I will be posting the new story soon so don't go insane. **

**DP OUT. **


End file.
